Mates until Death do we part: The Unexpected Return
by Reaper-of-Lost-Souls
Summary: Part I: Immortality is never easy; such is the case for an old and fair shinigami. Making her appearance after centuries she has one thing on her mind, but has she truly learned the meaning of love, family, and devotion? Has her mate, a being she is forever linked body and soul, learned his lesson since her absence? Before main canon. UndertakerXReader. Adult themes. M rated
1. Chapter 1

Kuroshitsuji © Yana Toboso

OCs © reaper-of-lost-souls

**A/N: Hey guys. Honestly I began to write this story because it gave me an excuse to write Undertaker with a wife and kids. I **_**really~**_** wanted to write something along those lines for a long time, but I never got around to finishing the story. This story may have a few parts, I don't know I just finished the first part, but I do hope you guys enjoy this particular story. If you have any questions you can always ask me… though I may not answer right away. I have a hard time doing that if I don't receive comments every other day ^^'. This story kind of evolved from just being a gushy story and an excuse to write the reader with Undertaker to an actual story with a plot and substance. Some scenes can be long winded and even I know that, but heck I tried my best. I tried to explain some things that are going on and sometimes the scenes leap rather dramatically from a few hours to even a few weeks to a few years. I'm almost done with the second part to this story and this first part is obviously finished. Hopefully I'll find the stamina to read every single chapter so you readers can enjoy this little story I've begun to create. (I decided to start posting this story after I came back from my two week trip in case I lost interest)**

**If it's not very clear, this is set before the main canon of Kuroshitsuji starts and [insert-name] equals you, your name. That's about the only thing that is 'you' in this story, but heck that's just how I write things now a days. This is #89 in my 100 challenge, forgiveness. It's really 'forgiveness' after the first few chapters, but whatever. It certainly as a good prompt to start out from. If something isn't clear I'll try to make it known in a note and you can always ask me if you run into problems. Actually I am currently looking for names for the kids. So far I already have three… four names picked out, but I think I'll have give them more than just four kids ;D Let's see… yes your character, the main character, is old, centuries old, and her appearance doesn't show her age. If there's something you'd like to see or something I should enhance upon just ask. Yes, she's a shinigami. Ah… and yeah. That's it for now. I'll try to make these notes brief unless I have something I need to say. Good luck with the story and I hope you guys like it! Comment or give a review and I'll certainly appreciate your words of encouragement! X3 ENJOY!**

! #$%^&*()

"Finally!" you huffed under your breath, appearing in a pouf of black smoke and jumping down onto the ground. A tired groan left your lips as you flipped back your hair, pulling on your black fingerless leather gloves to glance around at the environment around you. Long rows of large white buildings… yep. Didn't change that much, you supposed. You walked inside the building you appeared in front of, not bothering to wipe your dried muddied boots before walking in. You walked right up to the receptionist and slamming your hands onto counter, causing her to snap out of her reading and you gave her a friendly, yet crude grin. "_Hello~_"

"Hello ma'am. Do you have a question?" she asked politely with an obvious monotone in her voice, a snort leaving your lips as you lazily leaned against the counter, a dull look in your eyes.

"I suppose I do. See I'm thinking of transferring and I first need to know where my husband is located."

"Certainly," she nodded. "What is his name?"

"_Well let's see~_… because you know that idiotic man keeps changing his nicknames."

"If you tell us his real name I will locate him in our database," she explained in a dull voice, your eyes rolling, already tired of her boring expression and tone.

"Fine sweetheart," you huffed, poking your chin while you thought, trying to make a bit of a game out of this for your own amusement since this was already getting troublesome. "Last time I heard widely of him he went by the title of Death, the arrogant son of the dead," you snorted, the receptionist finally showing some sort of emotion, raising an eyebrow at your tone of voice. "Anyhow, his nickname should be thus, Death, and I doubt his actual name is in that electronic database of yours. Trust me I tried."

"Let's see… I'm sorry miss, but there seems to be no name of 'Death' –"

"Try harder," you grumbled. "He's a legend, if that helps, though I don't see why he is. Rather incompetent if you ask me. Ah… he also has white hair and piercings… likes the color pink?"

"Pink?" she looked at you curiously and you shrugged your shoulders. "Well… there is someone that fits that description –"

"Who? –"

"There's no real name, only an alias. He goes by the name 'undertaker' and is retired –"

"That shit face retired!? What the hell?!" you threw up your hands, groaning as you slumped over the counter. "Well… alright. That's probably him."

"How do you know? –"

"Because the only reaper that would call himself 'undertaker' is a loon and that's sadly who I married," you explained with a snort, "so could you please transfer me from my previous sector."

"Of course ma'am. May I have a card? –"

"Here," you grumbled, handing her over your personalized association card, having to get it changed every single time you transferred, which was a lot of times, in fact.

Yet when she looked at the name you could tell she was shocked, her mouth gaping open slightly and you couldn't help but feel amused by this… but you didn't tell her that, of course. Instead you let a devious smirk creep on your face as she quickly typed on a keypad, transferring your information from one computer to another, the screen showing her exactly what she needed to know. "H-here you go Death's Shadow –"

"Just Shadow is fine," you told her, grabbing the card from her and slipping it back into your pocket, "and thanks toots. I'll expect all of the paperwork to be done in an hour **or else**," you finished in a dark tone, making her gulp, but then you laughed and only made her ten times more scared of you, your laughter turning into giggles while you began to wander around. You began to remember fondly all the little places in the realm you were in, trying to recall where someone you knew worked or maybe a hint of where that male you married went.

! #$%^&*()

It's not every day that one sees a female reaper, but it's even rarer to see a female reaper dressed up in a casual outfit a high ranking officer would wear without any sort of spectacles on her face. While the percentage of female reapers is low most only end up in menial tasks, never taking on the real field work that, in your mind, is the true backbone of being a grim reaper, a bringer of death, a death god, a shinigami. Geeze… you've spent a long time being called a shinigami instead of a reaper, but you wanted some change and you've finally stopped blowing steam, you think. You'll just see how things go when you meet that man of yours, the jerk. You both agree on one thing and he does another. Okay he's not the worst, but he crossed a line he shouldn't have so you figured it was time to part ways for a while, take some time off of each other to find your center again. Plus, and you wouldn't admit this out loud, but you were getting tired of actually being an officer. Unless there was a fun little war the humans were involved in, a conflict with the other supernatural that needed your assistance, or rather your natural chaotic nature that only made things worse, you got rather bored with this game of dying souls and reaping humans. That's the job of a reaper, sure, but you've spent centuries upon centuries of doing the same thing and honestly your position was forced just because, at the time, the world was in need of more grim reapers running around, due to an increase in the human population.

Anyways, even for a high ranking officer you didn't dress up like one, at least not one most would assume is a reaper; maybe a reaper that had put on a disguise to roam around the human realm or even the demonic planes, but meh. That's not the case. As you stated before, you had your fingerless black leather gloves, your outfit dark blue and black in attire. In the sectors you were previously working in, aka the Orient or Asia as a whole or whatever, your cover was a ninja, an assassin, just because they wore dark clothing and believed in stealth and sneaking about. Now ninjas were kind of out of date for the times, but there were still some there. Shinigamis there did their own sorts of things compared to this sector and while there was a standard uniform, you were in a different, you might as well say it, caste then most. You were a highly trained reaper for the art of war, knowing battle strategies and how to easily kill devils and angels, how to organize troops as well as how to sneak about and gather information. Now a days, with the humans, such people would be called spies, in a few cases, but mainly assassins or even the police force. Doesn't matter to you what others think of you, but that's just what you are good at.

Now you did try to wear attire that would fit with this culture since you did have to move around in the human plane before coming to this realm, but you still wore your black attire: a black hood and cloak on your head and fanning out behind you, and you wore some things from the sector you were previously at and other articles of clothing you had kept when you worked here for a time. If your attire wasn't menacing enough, or at least brought eyes to look over at you, your dark shinigami eyes and canine-like teeth was another frightening thing about your figure, yet your eyes were only dark because you were tired and wanted to find that man already so you could sleep. You are actually a rather well built woman: your frame appealing since you did look like you were in your twenties, your unusual black and purple hair hidden under the hood, though some hairs did stray away onto your shoulders. Your skin was fair instead of the usually sickly pale most reapers had and if you were in a good mood you would be as attractive as a demoness, occasionally attracting other demons, in fact, but right now you weren't so you kept an annoyed expression, a rough demeanor, and a deadly look to cause most reapers to look away in fright while the small few looked at you, wondering who or what you are. You had to admit, when you are angry your eyes have been known to glow an eerie red, but you still had the natural shinigami eyes, actually more golden then just regular chartreuse green eyes most had. Yes, you were actually quite wise and old beyond your years, older than most reapers on the council, but you didn't care about that. You were just trying to track a man down that loved to hide, the ass wipe.

You felt like a bloodhound: sniffing around, following auras, realizing your mate barely showed up to the reaper plane unless it was to go to the library or a random little spot. It was typical of him, but that must mean he is living with the humans. You weren't surprised there, but… still annoyed you couldn't find him, yet. You sighed as you sat down on a bench, rubbing your sore eyes and groaning, tired and hungry and thirsty, and figuring you'll just go eat somewhere since it was already the afternoon and you haven't eaten anything for about two days now, maybe three. Okay, you didn't need to eat every day, but this was certainly affecting your performance. "… Mrs. Crevan is that you?"

"Larry? Pah! Your hair is turning gray!" you laughed, the man paling while you found his attire amusing, snickering to yourself while he raised an eyebrow, waiting patiently for you to finish giggling at him. "_Oh wow~_. What are you some big shot now?"

"Well I _am~_ the director of the glasses department," he grinned triumphantly, but frowned when you continued to snicker at him. "Stop laughing! God!"

"_Sorry~~_" you giggled, the man sighing and shaking his head, noticing your amusement had subsided as you stood up and put a hand in your pocket. "So why is your hair graying?"

"… I messed up on a mission and contracted the thorns of death," he told you simply, your eyes staring at him sympathetically until he snorted, turning his head away and his brown, graying hair flipping slightly as he did, "so I took a menial job, though honestly I was planning on transferring departments before the incident occurred anyhow."

"I hope it was because of a _difficult~ mission_, not some easy peazy job a monkey could do," you huffed and the man smirked at your natural sarcastic nature.

"No I assure you and it's certainly lovely to see you here again."

"Yeah," you snorted, "I'm _sure~_ you are –"

"N-no I'm serious," he chuckled, noticing the unimpressed look on your face. "Death hasn't been the same since you left. Took him a while to get out of the runt he was in. By the way, if you don't mind me asking, why did you leave without an explanation?"

"I gave an explanation," you shrugged, "but if that man didn't tell you then you don't have to know. Now since you're here," you continued in a soft tone, "where did that mate of mine go? I hear he changed his name to Undertaker now. Tell me that's not true."

"It is," he smiled, watching you groan and slump back onto the bench, laughing lightly at your childish mannerisms before sitting down beside you. He looked off into the distance to notice a few young reapers looking at the two of you, his eyes narrowing and they quickly scurried away. "At least it's not a generic nickname. The word 'undertaker' does take a twist on things, doesn't it?"

"Meh… well can you tell me where he is?"

"Sure milady," he nodded, grabbing a random strip of paper from his jacket along with a pen, writing something down before handing it to you, "and whatever problems you two had I hope you can work something out."

"Same here," you grumbled under your breath, noticing that indeed the man was living in the human realm in such a crowded place, London. "… Do you think it was wrong for me to run away from the situation instead of staying around and talking about it?"

"From what I remember you were fed up with just talking," the reaper shrugged, "so perhaps it was a wise choice, on your part."

"… W-well thank you," you chuckled, standing to your feet and crumbling up the paper before slipping it into a pocket. "Maybe I'll help you out with that thorn problem of yours for this info."

"You don't have to do that –"

"I know some tricks," you smirked. "I didn't spend centuries on the road doing nothing, you know. That pitiful disease of the thorns is something I know how to cure, actually," you snickered, noticing the surprised and hopeful look on his face, "but," you continued sternly, "if this information is false you can forget about my services."

"Trust me it isn't," he told you simply, "and if you need your glasses fixed you can come by the department and I'll fix them right up."

"Thanks, _but you know how great~ my vision is_," you chuckled and walked away, the man shaking his head and sighing, a light smile on his lips while he watched you disappear in a veil of black mist.

! #$%^&*()

You tilted your head to the side as you noticed the crooked sign up above the door, the cobwebs all over the place, a random coffin placed outside the establishment, and the dirty windows that even you couldn't see through. There was a distinct barrier around the small building, your eyes looking at the paper in your hands one last time, sighing in defeat while you wished this was the wrong place. "He never was an organizer," you mumbled to yourself in annoyance, "but he could try to clean up every once in a while," you huffed, letting in a deep breath as you opened the front door, walking inside without uttering a word and looking around the main room. Coffins… piles and piles of coffins. The stench of death was intolerable in this building, though since you are a grim reaper such smells don't bother you and are great for concealing one's aura. No wonder you didn't notice him while you had stopped by in London to take a quick breather before heading to the reaper realm.

What annoyed you was the dust. Not really the cobwebs or the dark undertone, which for you was something you associated with that man, but really it's the dust. You had a problem with dust, pollen, and other sorts of strong smells. You didn't get an allergic reaction or anything, but your nose would get stuffy and itchy, your eyes watery from time to time, and in drastic measures you would start coughing and hacking up a storm, flem flying out of your mouth and your lungs hurting. Well… you decided to wait, figuring the sound of the bell above the door was attention enough, finding a perfect place to sit on a coffin not too far away from the front door and not too close to the back either. Your hands started to feel clammy… but you shook your head. You weren't the one at fault here, it was him. You kept your eyes relatively dark, your hood causing your appearance to look more ominous, but as you saw the figure and familiar aura walk out from behind a curtain into the parlor your breath hitched, your body tensing up, and your eyes, instead of looking angry, was only worried and sympathetic. "[insert-name] is that you?" you heard such a rough voice say, your mind unable to take it anymore and you coughed into your hand, quickly standing to your feet to loosen up your body.

"You've always been obsessed with the corpses, but I never suspected you would want to live among them," you chuckled half heartedly, but before you could finish you were grabbed out of nowhere, a surprise squeak leaving your lips while you stood like a statue, petrified and unable to move.

"Oh my love, you're actually here!" he gasped in shock as if this wasn't the first time he saw you before, which, from what you have heard, wouldn't surprise you. His oddly warm hands cuffed your cheeks and he tilted your head up so he could have a better look at you, a weak smile appearing on your face, noticing the surprise look in his eye, his stray hairs parting slightly so you could see one single eye. "I-I thought you said you would never… come back."

"I figured I should give you a second chance," you managed to say with a snort, noticing how hesitant he was now. You felt his hands push back your black hood, reaching for your body, trying to grab hold of you as if you were suddenly dead and came back to life. "A-adrian please –"

"I'm a fool, an idiot. I am so, so, so oh sorry for being so dreadful to you. Please don't leave me! Don't go! –"

"You're getting ahead of yourself!" you spoke a note higher than his own, laughing lightly at his unsure state, running your hand down to grab his own while your stray hand reached up to cuff his cheek, rubbing the scar that now laid on his face. "Now how about you make a spot of tea just the way I like it and tell me why in the world you're living with corpses!?"

"I don't _live~_ with them. They're my guests!" he giggled, your eyes rolling and you groaned, the man grinning happily and grabbing your gloved hand a little tighter then he had to, afraid you would suddenly let go and leave him again.

"This is worse than your idea of sleeping in one of those mausoleums."

"_But didn't we have fun~?_" he snickered and you gave him a light smirk.

"Yes, we did, but even for me my creepiness radar was on the fritz that night. To many wandering spirits, you know? But that's a different thought," you chuckled, pulling on his hand and trying to drag him towards the back. "Come now. We need to talk."

"_Alright~ love, alright_," he smiled weakly and followed after you, chuckling in amusement as your eyes inspected every nook and cranny you both passed, the nostalgic familiarity running through him as he grinned in thought. Too many nights he has imagined you would appear out of the blue and now here you are, for real, and not some ghost of his imagination. Yet now… what to do? Why were you really here? You were sneakier then he was most of the time. Just why, after all of these years, would you have a sudden need to return to him?

! #$%^&*()

"_Aaaw~, a lovely brew like always_," you giggled happily, rubbing your nose and sniffling to yourself, "but you should really clean up the dust around here. It's horribly dreadful for my sinuses."

"_I'll keep that in mind~_" he snickered back, sipping on his tea while he watched you from the corner of his eye, sitting across from you at the small square table, a bit frustrated that you purposely sat across from him, indicating you were still mad or unsure or maybe a combination of both. "Now [insert-name]," he continued solemnly in the most serious voice he could muster, his mind spinning with obvious scenarios on your reasons for appearing and problems that could arise during this encounter, "how about you tell me why you're here?"

"What? You don't want to _guess~_ mate?" you chuckled, drinking some more of the tea, your legs swinging happily under your wooden chair like a child licking a lollypop, but then you set the cup down, glad he gave you a nice mug-like cup instead of those annoying teacups that this culture liked to use with their tea.

"I assume this isn't a time for guessing games," he stated and you nodded, putting your elbows on the table while you sighed, straightening up your back before you looked at him, slumping, giving him a tired look while you tried to muster the courage to say something.

"… You hurt me Adrian," you began softly, watching the man wince, but you smiled lightly at his boyish reaction. "You made a promise to me and you broke it."

"_I know~_ –"

"No," you shook your head. "I don't think you do. You say you'll change, you'll do better, but you never do. Instead of promising me things I would rather have you… be truthful with me. Stop keeping secrets. That's all I had asked… You should know that I don't mind whatever sexual innuendos you like to have," you shrugged, sitting back and scratching your nails at the wooden table in front of you nervously. "I-I… Okay so I can be jealous at times, I know, but I can understand that sometimes we have weaknesses. Yet you told me that you would never have relations with the female variety again and I, in turn, wouldn't do so with males, which I should add was something **you** wanted," you snorted and gave him a look before continuing, "but then you go around my back and sleep with a librarian? That's not right."

"Love –"

"I was tired of talking," you continued as if he didn't even utter a sound, "and I'm still tired of talking… I needed some time to calm down and think about some things. I feel like Hera," you chuckled nervously, looking him straight in the eyes from across the table, "always fuming over the fact that my husband likes to fuck anything with a pulse –"

"But I don't –"

"I know," you smiled weakly, "but that's how I'm always feeling, okay? I know you're not as bad as that former god, but still you're pretty close," you chuckled and shook your head. "… I want you apology," you spoke a little rougher then you had to, "but I also want you to understand that… I feel like a fool for coming back here. I figure you have an explanation and I want to hear it, but I really want to know if you changed or not, and not for the worse… Alright?"

"Alright," he answered, giving you a smirk and you happily smirk back, though the both of you looked depressed, your eyes speaking what words could not.

"So… go," you shrugged, sitting back in your chair and crossing your arms over your chest.

"You're right," he began softly, "I shouldn't have promised things I couldn't keep, but the reason I wanted that promise is because… I was jealous. You should know I'm very protective," he smirked and you grinned at him, "and after a while I couldn't take it. You like to flirt with others, I understand, but I-I acted selfish for asking that from you. I shouldn't have… I am a fool."

"You are," you stated simply and he chuckled at your comment.

"Yet I was really trying," he continued, looking down and away, unable to look directly at you anymore, "and I want to be the mate you should have instead of the one you're stuck with. I know you chose me and I still don't understand why," he chuckled again and shook his head, "but I feel like I don't deserve you, that's all."

"… Well alright," you answered, scratching the back of your head and sighing. "So did you actually change?"

"I-I believe so –"

"_Believe~?_" you questioned him and he giggled at the unimpressed look on your face.

"Sorry. That was the wrong choice of words… We're so strange we complement each other," he began, "and yet we're so different at times I get so confused with, ah, us. I know I shouldn't keep you locked away like a caged bird, but I kind of want to, and now that you've been gone for so long… I don't know," he shrugged. "There are some things we should probably talk about, but I believe I changed."

"How?"

"I don't have sex like a bunny," he looked to you and smirked happily, "and while you said that promise was over I did honestly try to keep to my vows. That gal was only a one night stand anyways," he huffed, "and after that I took my relationships seriously. I don't sleep around anymore and when I did end up with a creature it was only that being, not multiple consorts. Sometimes we didn't even consummate," he told you, "and it was just because I grew to care for them… It's hard. Caring for another being then yourself is difficult," he grumbled under his breath and you gave him a light smile. "They turn their back on you and you feel hurt and when they die it's painful. Caring sucks."

"Yes it does," you chuckled, "and now you know how it feels."

"Indeed," he slowly nodded his head, looking up at you timidly, but you kept your face rather pleasant, calculating everything you had heard and then you sighed.

"Where's the apology?" you asked simply, the man quickly walking around the table and kneeling down on one knee, grabbing your hands and slowly prying off your gloves, placing them on the table as he did.

"I'm oh so sorry for breaking your trust. I will never hurt you like that again. I am a fool and an idiot and I can never deserve you. I know I'm strange, but… can you still take me back?"

"Yes," you smiled, giggling lightly when he grinned and the twinkle came back to his eyes, his head looking down to kiss your hands, your cheeks blushing slightly as he did, "b-but," you continued, noticing his happy energy was starting to dwindle, "we still need to talk about some things."

"_Like what~?_" he asked curiously with a hint of uncertainty in his voice.

"I never would have thought you would retire before me," you snorted, his eyes looking up at you with intrigue while he put your hands under his chin, a smirk appearing on your face and you shook your head. "I'm getting tired of chasing after monsters and evil spirits. If there's no war it's kind of boring doing the same thing over and over. I know I kept telling you I didn't want to do this, but… I kind… of want a family," you told him, biting the bottom of your lip as you watched his facial features move from confusion to shock when he realized what you said and then slowly turning to his usual, devious look.

"You want children? –"

"I know I said I didn't want any," you babbled before he could stop you, "and I feel like a fool for saying no so many times, but I-I came to that decision while I was wandering around for the upmost time a-and I want kids, okay?! They were always cute, but now Ijustwantsome andafterbeingamidwife I-Irealized howperfecttheycanbe and –"

"Woman calm down," he chuckled, cuffing your cheek while you close your eyes and shook your head.

"A-andIjustwanttomakeyouhappy anditmaybepainful, butit'dbeworthitand Ikindofwanttosettledown and I'm sorryforsayingIwould never thinkoftheideaandyou'dprobablywantsome a-and ah… I just want a family," you told him, giving him an frightful look, having a feeling in your gut he would start teasing you, telling you how many times you said no.

But… he didn't. Instead he searched your eyes, smiling lightly at your fear, before leaning forward to kiss your lips, those plump, pink lips he has been deprived from for centuries, his need for you starting to grow in his gut, but he pushed those feelings aside to comfort you the best he could instead of teasing you like he would have normally done. "You know I was always hopeful you would agree," he decided to say, kissing your cheek as he continued to talk, making your body tingle due to his hot breath on your face, "but I also did not want to push you into this."

"I-I know," you mumbled, slumping into his hand and letting him cuff you while he scooted closer, his light butterfly kisses moving down your jaw, down your neck, causing you to shudder when he kissed you until he stopped at your neck, breathing up your body and causing you to whimper at his teasing. If it was intentional or not you didn't know, but it certainly felt good. That's for sure.

"You… are already a free spirit," he chuckled, nuzzling his nose into your neck and making you squirm, giggle, and grab his shoulders in an attempt to move away. "I honestly only need you and we are always busy, _but now~_… if you want, I suppose, we can have a few little pups running around wreaking havoc. I was simply waiting for you to agree to the idea."

"… Adrian," you groaned, pushing on his shoulders rougher then you had to so he would move away, but you kept him close, your hands still on his shoulders while you looked down on his face, smiling lightly while you leaned down on the chair to the point that you were close to falling off. "You're right when you said we are almost complete opposites and at other times we are so similar it's hard to tell us apart, but… understand I did try very hard to figure out what I wanted in life. I want you, but I need to know if you'll commit to me before I fully commit to you, again."

"Then I'll show you that I am fully committed," he chuckled, kissing the top of your hand, standing up while your eyes followed him, watching him brush off the dust from the bottom of his black robes before giving you a grin. "My younger self would convert back to old ways, but _I assure you~_ after losing you like that I'm not willing to let it happen again. I took your letter to me to heart, [insert-name]. I changed –"

"But for better or worse?" you asked him with an unsure look on your face. "D-did you lose your cutesy little charms and your love for a good laugh? That's kind of why I married you."

"_Oh my~, I hope not_," he snickered, kissing the top of your head before walking away, sighing as he sat back down, a bit reluctant to let you go, though he knew he would have to so he could sit back down again. "Now I must ask –"

"Not tonight," you snorted, knowing what was on his mind. "Let's just enjoy each other's company for a while. I haven't rested in days."

"Of course love," he grinned, not at all bothered by your quick refusal. "_We can trade stories~ and sleep in the graveyard~ _–"

"No Adrian! No graveyard fetishes right now!" you growled and he could only laugh at your reaction, your eyes rolling while you groaned and grabbed your cup of tea. You decided to let a light sincere smirk appear on your lips, glad to see him laughing once again.


	2. Chapter 2

Kuroshitsuji © Yana Toboso

OCs © reaper-of-lost-souls

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! I hope you're enjoying the story so far! At least… I would think so if you're continuing to read the second chapter. Just for clarification, each part I'm hoping to write about ten chapters each, maybe a bit more depending on what is going on. This first part does have ten chapters so now you know what to look for. I may end up changing the title of this story a little bit in the future, but we'll see how this goes. Anyways if you have questions or comments don't be afraid to comment. ENJOY THE STORY!**

! #$%^&*()

"So you're a mortician," you sighed, your head on the silver haired man's chest while you stared up at the ceiling, noticing cracks in the drywall and wondering where the cracks had originated from. "… What exactly do you do now?"

"I pretty up little bodies," he giggled. "It's very amusing, I'll have you know. There's always that one body that catches my eye from time to time. If you want I'll show you my latest guests."

"Maybe later," you mumbled, a light smile appearing your face while you felt the man chuckling, your hand gripped into his own while your free hand was on your chest, your mind trying to settle down so your body could rest. So you let a tired sigh leave your breath while you continued to think to yourself. "Ah… why retire? I thought you loved being a grim reaper."

"… Without you by my side everything turned dull," he huffed. "It wasn't very pleasing, not at all. After I gathered a few more injuries I figured it was time to retire the glasses and take a break."

"I-I noticed," you answered in a mumble, running your hand over your face subconsciously, feeling the cut on his pinky finger. "How did you get the scar on your face?"

"An idiot officer that cut me with his death scythe," he snorted. "The dearies were trying to take my scythe from me and I wouldn't let them. Eventually they gave up, but I ended up with a few scratches in the process."

"They shouldn't have done that," you shook your head. "We've lived far too long for them to assume they can take our weapons away."

"Luckily you were around to reattach my head," he giggled to himself, playfully poking you on the cheek and you turned your head to look at him, smirking at his glee. "If I contracted such an injury without you around I wouldn't be here right now."

"Thank heavens," you chuckled back, the two of you changing positions on the bed, about the size of a double bed or maybe even a queen sized bed. The reaper now known as Undertaker wrapped his arms around you, holding you close, while you shifted so your head was right beside his neck, your hands on his chest while your legs entangled into his own like a spider web. "If I lost you I would never be whole again."

"My thoughts exactly," he nodded his head, your eyes looking up at him and you gave him a chaste kiss on the cheek, giggling as you did and you happily curled up closer to his body. The two of you were still clothed in dirty clothing, yet the two of you did strip down to your inner layers of clothing. "… How have you been?"

"Took a world tour," you told him with a shrug, "but it's not the same without you."

"_I bet not~_" he snickered and you shook your head at his laced laughter.

"… I turned west," you continued simply, "and spent a lot of time in the Americas, but then I got bored and went to Asia for a while. That's when I decided I wanted to start a family with my mate, yet first I had to get over my anger about everything."

"Hmm…"

"… Find any love interests?"

"Mainly just one night stands," he shrugged. "No prostitutes though."

"_That so~?_" you snickered at the thought. "Why? Because humans love the allure of morticians?"

"Actually a lot of widows tend to feel lonely and frisky after a death," he told you. "Rather entertaining."

"Huh… so did you get anyone pregnant? –"

"Of course not," he grumbled under his breath. "I'd **never** do that to you."

"Great –"

"And for the record I just had my fun with the humans, not the reapers… anymore. They got as repetitive as a sack of rice."

"Well with me there was a native in the Americas, a female in one of those Pacific islands… and another woman in Asia who got pregnant and convinced me how sweet being a mother really is."

"What sorts of species? –"

"Just humans Adrian," you chuckled lightly, patting him on the chest, "though I will admit there was a devil that tried to get frisky with me –"

"Those bastards –"

"But it was just an incubus and I threatened to slice it in half. As for my adventures… well you know me," you snickered. "I moved around a lot. What else is new?"

"Right," he grinned, his jealously already subsiding, noticing by the pull of his soul to yours that you were indeed dedicated once again to him. He just hoped this time he wouldn't screw anything up. "… Have you heard of the term courting?"

"In fact I have," you told him, looking up at him curiously. "Why?"

"_Well~_… now that I think about it maybe that's the sort of thing we need," he decided to tell you. "Maybe we should take some time to get to know each other again and what we want because it seems to me we've both certainly changed."

"Right…"

"… Just a thought."

"I just find it funny that _you~_ sound like the logical one," you snickered, the man beside you chuckling and you felt him nuzzle his nose into your hair, sniffling in your scent while you mumbled back, leaning into his touches and kissing the top of his collarbone. "… I don't think we'll last that long if you are the logical one."

"Nope," he giggled, licking the shell of your ear and you yelped in surprise, scrunching into his chest while you tried to avoid his teasing ways. "_Sooo~_… what are your own plans with that organization?"

"… I don't know," you shrugged. "Stay, leave, I don't know. I'm certainly not going to take an office job, that's for sure. Plus I have a title for myself," you giggled happily, "and if you've retired maybe it's about time I settle down for a short while too."

"To have a family you'll have to settle –"

"**You** can take care of the kiddos you know," you countered with a huff, "since you were the one that _always~_ brought the idea up. Also it makes the most sense."

"… I actually like that arrangement," he nodded, a grin appearing on your face as you happily nuzzled into him like an affectionate cat, the man chuckling at your antics and running his fingers through your hair, his other hand pulling your waist close so there was barely any distance between the two of you. "You work, I stay home… I'm fine with that."

"Seriously? –"

"That's always been the problem, hasn't it? Well… other then the fact that you didn't like the idea of the pain of childbirth, but yeah. I'm not too prideful to think against this. As long as you're happy I am also happy."

"… Then perhaps I'll get used to this new career of yours," you smiled back. "If you're willing to put in some efforts I shall do the same."

"Does that mean I could, perhaps, created a coffin just for _us~_? –"

"I'm not that far along," you snorted, hearing a whine leave his throat, but you giggled and kissed his scarred neck, "_but~_ instead of that we can have a picnic in this cemetery you take care of."

"I'd like that," he grinned happily and you smirked at his glee, the two of you growing quiet as exhaustion hit the two of you like a brick wall. A yawn left your lips while Adrian continued to affectionately lightly kiss the top of your head, glad you were back in his arms so he wouldn't be up late at night, thinking of problems he could have dealt with long ago.

! #$%^&*()

)(*&^%$# !

"Eh? That's just ridiculous," you snarled, your arms crossed over your chest while you stared at the reaper in front of you. Even though he was a little taller then you were you sure were an intimidating woman to stand up against. "Look bub, I can get past the uniform since I already assumed I would have to alter my appearance a little, but the glasses? That's crazy!" Your sudden outburst caused eyes to look over at the two of you; most of the boys wondering who you are or why a woman was even in this department in the first place, but it is the morning so you weren't too pissy about their gazes, yet.

"Every reaper wears glasses miss –"

"It's Shadow. S.H.A.D.O.W," you snorted, "and I don't need an infant telling me what to do."

"But Shadow –"

"But nothing! Besides, glasses hinder my performance anyways," you huffed, waving off the man's comment, "and director or not I'm not taking this."

"I'm sorry, but if you are going to be an officer you must –"

"I already am an officer! You are ridiculous! I'm ten times older then you and trust me bitch, I can take you and this entire establishment down with a flick of my wrist!"

"… You don't have to be so rude," he clicked his teeth, a growl leaving your lips while he handed you a folder and you curiously took the item from you. "I don't see why the council would prefer to have a rude woman like you in our ranks, but I'm not the one calling the shots –"

"Because buster," you snorted, poking him in the chest to irritate him, "I am one of the best field officers there is and a top notch warrior to boot. You don't like it go piss your pants because I don't give a shit what you want and what you 'think' should be. You males and your stupid ideals. Pah! You're all just a bunch of maggots to me! Barely worth my time –"

"I knew I would find you here," you heard a voice behind you, a grumble leaving your lips as you turned and you watched the man beside you bow his head slightly before giving something to the man. "Don't tell me you're causing trouble already?"

"Of course I am," you huffed. "What's up Larry? –"

"Please just call me Lawrence –"

"_**Lenny~~**_" you smirked, seeing his eyebrow twitch in annoyance, but he sighed and shook his head, turning back to the other director who was giving the two of you confused looks, "or would you rather I clash you with any other fool and call you Anderson, the spit bucket of the dreaded glasses department? _Hmmm~?_"

"Forgive the woman," the man stated, turning away from you and quickly ignoring your comment. "She's not the easiest being to deal with, but if you do cross her you'll end up dead."

"Thank god someone gets it," you huffed, noticing the man's face turning pale and Lawrence smirking at the slightly younger reaper and director starting to realize the predicament he was in.

"Sir –"

"If you don't know her that only shows how young you are," Lawrence sighed and shook his head. "Don't you know of Death's Shadow? The famous legend who could take down an army of devils with a snap of her fingers? You're currently arguing with that very soul and I suggest some respect –"

"Pah! Respect is boring," you laughed, amused by the man in front of you paling in the face, seeing reapers starting to talk to each other, starting the gossip train once again. "Besides, if he didn't already realize that's who I am and that's why my name isn't even listed in my very ID card then he is as good as dead anyhow."

"I'm sorry for the disrespect –"

"I was having my fun and you blew it Larry," you groaned, rubbing your forehead and sighing deeply to yourself. "Figured I could smite someone and have my fun, you know?"

"Let's not start smiting anyone," the graying man told you, smirking at your sighs. "We're starting to gather a lot of overtime and now is not the time to kill other reapers."

"Yeah I know," you waved him off, "but to be perfectly honest it'll only get worse. In fact I know from Death itself that we'll have a big catastrophe soon enough that will need our assistance."

"What? –"

"Shut up you," you growled, your anger directed towards the other director and Lawrence smirked at your always snappy moods. "It won't be for a while," you continued, turning back to the only director that has earned your current respect, "but the humans will have this large world war that will destroy mainly the European continent."

"How is that different then that series of plagues that rampaged through the world? –"

"Instead of plagues it's war," you told him, "and we have more humans now so it'll be harder, you see? Though that won't happen for a while," you shrugged, "and we certainly have time to put our ducks in a row. The only problems we'll really have are demons taking advantage of the chaos and bloodshed so we simply have to be prepared, that's all, unlike last time."

"Oh… Well either way," he smirked, "thank you for that information, which brings me to my next question: will you be staying?"

"Probably, "you grinned happily. "After having a bit of a talk with my mate we came to several agreements."

"So whatever happened before is fine now? –"

"More or less," you shrugged. "We've lived for a long time, Lawrence. You cannot expect everything would be peachy between your master and me, but we've certainly come to a few decisions and agreements about certain things. Now has he really changed or is this all an act from him, again?"

"I think he did," the man nodded and you slowly nodded back. "You know him, he tries. You're always so hard on him and the only one that actually makes him feel bad. Not even the council can do that."

"Which is why I make him feel like mud _most~ of the time_," you chuckled darkly, "but… good. Maybe I can start trusting him again –"

"Excuse me?" the man said, the two of you turning your heads to look at the man darkly, obviously annoyed with his interruption. "I wasn't done talking to the woman Mr. Anderson –"

"It's better to just let Shadow do what she wants," Lawrence shrugged, "or else you'll have more problems than solutions. As for the glasses thing, ma'am perhaps I can at least get your glasses fixed? _I know they're broken~_"

"… Didn't I just say –"

"I know your eyesight is fine, but it wouldn't hurt to at least have some reading glasses, don't you think?"

"Wow… such an ass," you snorted, the man smirking at you and you scratched the back of your head. "_Well alright~_, but you put some sort of chip or something in my glasses I'll just destroy them."

"I know," he nodded. "I'm not stupid."

"Then fine, but **you**," you growled, pointing your finger at the other man, "don't expect me to wear them… Bye," you waved, walking away, not even giving a care if the men gave you a goodbye or not, but you just wanted to get away so you could get this technical stuff out of the way as soon as possible.

)(*&^%$# !

"Pretty swanky for an office," you mumbled under your breath, flicking a switch and turning on the lights as you stepped inside and closed the door behind you. You sighed, shaking your head, taking in the smell of the room and noticing how bland it smelt like. The walls were white, of course, with gray carpeting, which was nice since you did like carpet, and a glass window behind your desk, which has gray curtains drawn, hiding the outside world from view. There was a shelf without anything upon it and a simple wooden desk with four drawers on one side and three on the other, a hidden compartment underneath the desk for hiding something truly top secret. There were two boring looking wooden chairs, how dull, and you wondered if you could get one of those roller chairs. Those are rather fun and also comfortable. There was also a coat rack if you needed a place to hang up a coat, how nice, and compared to the offices on lower levels this was certainly a spacious room. You weren't classified as a high ranking supervisor, but the office room certainly was for a reaper with that title. You dropped your bag by the bookshelf; quickly pulling back the blinds to look at the scenery you were given. You smirked happily once you realized you were given an office with a nice view, facing towards the setting sun rather than towards one of the white buildings on either side. You could see the little reapers below, walking to and fro like busy ants. So much different than the realm in your old sector, but hey this could be nice! If you are truly settling down you could get used to this –

Hearing a knock on the door you turned your head slightly, but kept your eyes on the movement below before giving that reaper the okay to come inside the office. "Excuse me to interrupt ma'am, but –"

"You're not interrupting boy," you chuckled, turning to the reaper and taking on his appearance. "What is your business?"

"Ahm… I was told that you shall be the officer I report to from now on so I decided to come see you the moment I heard you had checked into the building."

"Geeze, cannot give me a break," you groaned, holding out a hand towards the guest chair. "Well go ahead and sit down, I suppose. I was actually going to turn around and leave if no one gave me anything to do, but you seem amusing enough."

"Ah… yes ma'am," he mumbled and sat down, your eyes already noticing he had shut the door and you smirked, sitting down in your own chair and noticing the chair fall slightly to the side. Huh… you'll have to fix that problem, at least. "… L-let me be the first to say: welcome to the British Isles sector."

"Thank you," you sighed, putting your hands on your stomach while you lay back lazily in your chair. "So who are you boy? You seem rather young to be a supervisor."

"My name is William T. Spears," he told you simply, bowing his head slightly while he talked, "and while I am not a century old, yet, I am still a capable management worker… but I fear you will not believe me," he sighed, "and I can understand if you wish to let me go –"

"Go? You condemn yourself too quickly," you chuckled, grabbing a folder you had under your arm, setting it on your desk as you began the tedious task of looking over your folder to see what you needed to know. "… Oh, I see. That's how the special agents work around here… huh."

"What is it ma'am? –"

"_Oh nothing~_" you sighed. "I just realized I'll be doing more office work then I'd like. Anyways," you shrugged, mainly to yourself then towards the boy in front of your new desk, "you're just one of seven supervisors I have to look over, nine units total. Sure you're a small fry compared to most I've personally encountered, but I'm not going to condemn you just because you're young. Show me how good of a manager you are and I won't care about age. Though I have to admit… you are a bit dull."

"Excuse me? –"

"You wear your hair like a fruitcake and you act too… professional to my tastes," you snorted. "Sure respectable young officers is always a good thing, _but come on~!_ Show some personality!"

"A-ah," he blushed, unsure of what to say and probably too embarrassed to answer your odd behavior.

"… We can work on that later," you chuckled. "From what I understand in the file you've recently finished your courses at the academy for the management positions?"

"Yes ma'am –"

"Great," you nodded. "I don't have to explain much, I suppose. Like usual I'll expect your files at the end of each week. I'll prefer if you can be early with your paperwork, but sometimes that cannot happen. If there's a task that is difficult, say angels running amuck and ruining the harvest of souls, tell me personally and I'll take care of the problem. Don't be afraid to tell me if something is too hard since I do hate paperwork," you snorted in disgust, "and… anything you want to tell me?"

"A-ah… not really," he told you, "except what I should call you, I guess."

"Personally you can call me Shadow or Mrs. Crevan," you answered. "My full name is Lilith B. Crevan, but just Shadow is fine."

"Shadow? –"

"It's my alias name," you chuckled at his confusion, "and in public I do prefer Shadow. Since this is a formal sort of relationship I doubt you'd like to call me by my first name… so Shadow is just fine. I respond to just Shadow because I never liked the formalities of beings calling me _Mrs. Crevan~_"

"Yes ma'am –"

"And you can even just call me boss or supervisor," you shrugged. "I really don't care boy. Anything else?"

"Well… there are some rumors going around about a transfer officer who goes by the name of Shadow. Some say the officer is a woman and others state she's a legend. Are you the same person?"

"Duh," you chuckled, shaking your head. "Yes, I'm a woman and a legend. Can't the boobs prove that enough?"

"A-ah –"

"You don't have to answer that," you waved him off. "Yes, I'm a legend. Most actually just know me as Shadow or Death's Shadow. The council is the only set of reapers that are allowed to see my full records and know me simply as Lilith B. Crevan, but I prefer the nicknames myself."

"May I also ask, since this has been asked, are you married to someone? –"

Hearing a knock on the door you raised an eyebrow, noticing the boy meekly stopped his questions and you stood up feeling a familiar aura. "_Come in~_"

"I knocked on fifteen different offices before I found the right one!" the reaper that walked in joked, the boy named William widening his eyes in shock as he saw a familiar looking reaper, though he has only seem him as a picture or the statue right outside the large library.

"Dumbass," you chuckled, happily pushing your chair aside as you wrapped your arms around his neck once he approached, the boy's mouth almost dropping as you kissed the man's lips without any sense of modesty at all. "Oh! Undertaker one of my little underlings decided to show up to meet me."

"_That so~?_" he giggled, looking over at the boy in amusement and watching his head quickly bow down, rather low even for him. "What's your name?"

"W-william T. Spears, sir –"

"What does the T stand for?" Adrian asked curiously, your eyes rolling while the boy began to stutter.

"A-ah… Thomas sir."

"William Thomas Spears… meh. Not as amusing as I hoped," he shrugged and you let go of his neck to walk back to your chair.

"Shouldn't you be working or something?" you huffed, sitting back down and slumping into your chair, flinching as he threw something on your desk and giggled at the intrigue look on your face.

"Do you honestly think I wouldn't pop by and say hello?" he snickered. "You **also** forgot to grab some lunch so I gathered some goodies for you."

"Oh… I hope it's not your burnt cooking," you snorted and he grinned at your insult.

"_I improved~_"

"Is that all? –"

"Nope," he shook his head, sitting down on the end of your desk, a groan leaving your lips while the boy slumped back in his chair, unsure if he should leave the room or not. "I'm also bored –"

"Oh come on! –"

"_And~_… I'm kind of wondering if I should expect your butt home or not," he continued, your eyes looking over at him and then you shrugged your shoulders.

"I don't know. They gave me a place and I haven't looked at it yet, but that doesn't mean I really want to live here alone."

"_Well~~_ –"

"Cook me spaghetti and meatballs for dinner and you have yourself a deal," you winked and he giggled at the mischievous glint in your eyes.

"Something Italian? I suppose I'll give it a try," he grinned, "my little boss lady."

"_And don't you forget~ it_," you chuckled, the man jumping off of your desk and stretching his limps. "Oh, and pay those library fines of yours," you snorted, the man's grin towards you widening tenfold. "I'm not paying for your shit."

"Yes ma'am." He gave the boy a look, looking him over and shrugging his shoulders before giving you a quick goodbye and leaving your office as if he didn't barge in at all.

"… W-who is that man? –"

"Why Undertaker of course," you sighed, slumping onto your elbows, which were on your desk, "my dumbass of a husband, but you boys may know him by his more famous name, Death."

"T-that's Death?! –"

"Wow, you're rather simpleminded," you chuckled, "but yeah. Also, if you speak of who he is to _anyone~_ I'll kill you. Got that?"

"Y-yes ma'am! –"

"Great," you grinned, seeing the fear light up in his eyes. "Now if you're done here you're free to go. It'll take me a while to get everything transferred over, but expect to get work from me by the start of next week. Also, grow a pair. You're a manager for crying out loud! I don't need you all whiny just because my hubby likes to walk into my office unannounced without so much of a heads up."

)(*&^%$# !

! #$%^&*()

"_YhUUUUMMY~!_" you giggled, wiping your face with a napkin and licking your lips at the taste of tomato sauce lingering on your tongue. "You certainly have improved Adrian. Still a bit on the sweet side, but your cooking has improved for sure."

"Thank you love," he grinned happily, finishing his food with a loud slurp, snickering as you giggled some more and began to stand up to gather the silverware, but before you could he was already by your side, using that silent quick steps most reapers had even if they never knew about it, picking the plate out of your hands and collecting your silverware on top of his own plate.

"A-adrian you don't have to go this far –"

"Nonsense. You've been tired all day and I want you to enjoy yourself," he chuckled, walking back into the small kitchen that was part of the dining room/living room on the top floor where the living space was in this dreary place. "_Let your man take care of you~_"

"… I-I know being glad for change is wrong, but you certainly have tamed down," you decided to comment, though he shrugged his shoulders and began the tedious task of cleaning the dishes, at least getting the dishes that had the tomato sauce cleaned since he didn't want that stuff gunking up overnight. You stood up and with a quick swag drank the rest of your glass of water, grabbing the rest of the items on the table and placed them on the counter by the sink, giving the man a kiss on the cheek before finding a small container to put the extra tomato sauce in for later.

"I told you, I wanted to change my act," he explained, "even if that meant I was never going to see you again."

"I-I'm sorry –"

"I only did the things I did because I knew I was never good enough for you," he shrugged, his back turned to you and covering up the detailed looks on his face. "I still don't understand why you chose me over other potential candidates. Honestly, did you choose me because you foresaw I'd be a strong reaper or something?"

"Not at all," you chuckled lightly at the thought, returning back to the kitchen as you set the empty dirty dish down, opening up the icebox the man had in his house and set the full container inside. "It's for your personality, your quarks. I've told you this many times. You're one of the most interesting little reapers I've ever met so of course I would pick you, _hehe~!_"

"Well still… I haven't been the best husband," he sighed, feeling your arms wrap around his waist as you slumped your head onto his shoulder.

"You try. I understand," you shrugged. "I didn't have a choice to refuse a mate and you just happened to tickle my fancy. I've always known that meant you didn't have a choice either, but you could have said no, you know."

"… I didn't want to," he mumbled softly, a grin appearing on your lips and you happily kissed his cheek.

"You're sweet," you giggled, nuzzling him affectionately, causing him to chuckle. "Sure you're older than me, but we were still rather young at that time."

"I'm not **that** older then you," he snickered. "A few centuries I suppose, but not millions of years."

"I never did like that rule," you huffed, "that our females had to form a union before they were fifty. I'm glad they took those rules out of the universal code."

"Indeed," he grinned, "but if it wasn't for that rule I doubt we would be together."

"No," you sighed, "probably not… but I don't regret that," you continued. "I just thought it was a shame. Our reaper marriages are like an everlasting covenant. Unless one of us dies and Death takes us to rest it's forever binding… and it's more of an intimate union then the younger realize."

"Yep," he smirked. "That's probably a reason why the councils decided to change that rule, plus the complaints. Our souls are intertwined forever, our bodies and minds linked in such an intimate way. If one feels pain the other does too, no matter the distance between them."

"Yeah… Maybe that's why I kept wanting to come home," you snorted, nuzzling into his back, "because I always sensed you were so… depressed and lonely."

"I know," he pouted, "and I'm sorry. I could tell you were having fun, always gleeful and bright, though at times you would become gloomy… and on those days I wanted to leave everything just to find you, but," he sighed, "I knew if I did you would only get angry and I'd never find your forgiveness."

"Well… the past is in the past," you giggled, kissing him one last time before letting go, "and it's best we move on, don't you think?"

"Of course," he grinned happily and you gave him a nod.

"So… now that we're done with dinner I'm going to take a bath," you told him, "since, heck, I haven't had a good scrub down since I left China and that was a week and a half ago!"

"No wonder you smell so earthly –"

"You're just saying I stink!" you snorted.

"Nope," he giggled. "You always smell lovely to me, _like a perfumed rose on a wet summer's day~_"

"Yeah… well for once you don't smell like a hog," you growled, even though his words were actually sweet instead of insulting. "Actually… I don't know what you use, but it smells very good."

"Handmade shampoos," he told you and you gave him an interested look. "Does wonders for the hair."

"D-do you have something… that smells like roses or maybe lavender – cherry blossoms! What about cherry blossoms?!" you gasped, the man giggling at you questions and he thought to himself.

"We don't really have cherry blossoms around here… so no," he told you, an _**'aww~'**_ leaving your breath making him grin, "but I do have lavender and red rose scents. Which would you prefer? –"

"Lavender is fine."

"That's in a purple bottle with some lavender flowers sticking out of it," he explained. "Sitting in the office bookshelf, I believe."

"Thanks love. _Come join me when you're ready~_" you told him, quickly rushing away, giggling at the brightened look on his face and the sounds of scrubbing quickening at his eager pace to finish as quickly as possible.


	3. Chapter 3

Kuroshitsuji © Yana Toboso

OCs © reaper-of-lost-souls

**A/N: I'm sorry guys for getting behind in this story. I started reading Bleach and well… for once I'm getting into an action manga/anime (yeah I'm behind the times, but what are you going to do? I'm the type of person that gets into an anime **_**long after~**_** it's been out for… years, heh ^^;). I think it's the concept of shinigamis… I **_**really~**_** like shinigamis, if you haven't noticed XD Anyways I will continue to post this story, though I don't know if it'll continue after the tenth chapter. I don't know. I also may not go through the chapters and review the chapter like I usually do for errors (errors always pop up in my writing regardless of my double checking, but I still like to do it) but for you guys I'll keep posting this story. Also I did review this chapter so I do know there will be a lemon… and poorly written attempts at sex. You can skim the scenes if you want. I don't care. I don't think they truly have anything to do with the story. I just get in the **_**mood~**_**. Anyways you've been pre-warned. I hope you enjoy this next chapter and of course, PLEASE COMMENT IF YOU LIKE SOMETHING IN PARTICULAR!**

! #$%^&*()

"You're more beautiful then I remember," Adrian mumbled as he stepped into the bathroom, noticing you were already in the oversized tub, happily scrubbing soap on your arms to get rid of dirt and grime, your hums fading away when you looked up at him, not at all shy that he staring at you with such boyish lust in his eyes. After all he is your mate. It's not like you haven't seen each other naked before.

"… Well?" you huffed, snapping him out of the gaze he pulled himself into. "Are you just going to watch me like a creep or are you going to join me? Either way could you get my back? I feel like something crusted over along my spine."

"Of course dearie," he grinned, thinking over his options for a bit before walking out of the room briefly, glad the bathroom had two doors that not only opened into the main bedroom, but also out into the small hallway. So he stripped down to nothing and set his dirty undergarments next to your own while hanging other articles of clothing up that didn't smell too bad and could be worn later. He walked back into the bathroom with ease and knelt down, your back to him as he snatched the soap from your hands and softly rolled your hair over your shoulder, gaining full access to your back. "Hmm… just some crusted dirt," he told you, dipping a rag into the water while he scrubbed your back, using the rag to clean off the dirt before using the soap some more to soften your skin, if it wasn't soft already. "… I remember that scar," he mumbled, running his finger over a scar that slashed across your back, starting from your shoulder and cutting down over your spine. While the stitches had faded away and the pain was long gone, he felt an unsettling feeling in the back of his throat… until you turned around, grabbing the two items in his hand in the process, and pulled his arms to join you.

He happily did as you shifted in the tub to make room for him, the man sighing as he slipped in on one side of your body, his feet towards your body while your feet was towards his. "The pain is gone," you told him, "a-and it's not like that is my only scar."

"Hmm… I was so scared that day," he mumbled, mindlessly using the soap to scrub at his body while you sat up also, using that bottle the man had told you about to run through your hair, scratching in the oils and perfume scent so you'd stop smelling like a sweaty human and at least smell like something you could appreciate. Maybe he doesn't mind the smell, but you did. "To have you paralyzed for a few months… it was maddening."

"Well Adrian –"

"After that day I realized just how much I loved you," he continued softly, looking at you and noticing the light blush that began to coat your cheeks, smiling happily at your innocent state. "I let myself love you that day… because if I were to lose you I would be crushed."

"… You're a lot more open now," you decided to tell him, standing slightly to crawl over to him, kneeling down on either side of him while he raised an eyebrow at you. After a few seconds he looked over to notice the bottle of his lavender shampoo and oils in your hand and you began to pour some on his head, kneading the liquid through his long locks with such tender loving care. "I'm very glad you are instead of always playing games with me so it takes me ages to figure out what you're thinking."

"As I said, after you left and I read the letter you wrote to me I decided to change my ways," he smiled lightly, his eyes closed so they wouldn't sting while the liquid ran down his face and dripped into the water. "I cannot change who I really am because that's like changing my soul, but I am at least trying –"

"And I'm grateful that you are," you sighed, "a-and I'm so glad you put me into consideration… Just… don't change everything that makes you, well, you; I also what to be there for you. I don't want to lose you either."

"I'm glad to hear that," he chuckled, a smile appearing on your lips while you set the bottle down, out of reach so it won't be knocked over, and you grabbed the bucket of clean water, pouring some on his hair and some more on your own hair. You stood up first with a grumble so you could pour even more on your own body to wash off any filth that stuck to your body, handing the bucket to the man and he finished off the rest of the water, pulling the cork to let the water drain down through the pipes into the sewer. "Now," he snorted, pushing some of the water out of his face while he set down the bucket, noticing you were already stepping out of the tub, grabbing a nearby towel to dry yourself off with, "I know you probably don't want to do anything else since this has been a long day and all, but I-I would like to request… perhaps we sleep naked like we used to on a warm summer night like tonight?"

"First off, you shouldn't think I don't want to have sex," you huffed, his eyebrow rising at your words, "and second, you know I like to sleep naked anyways! Yet…," you continued, handing the towel over to him and smirking deviously, "I know I said we should get used to each other again, but… I-I haven't felt you inside of me for such a long time. I'm been deprived of you."

"Oh," he blinked, giving you a happy smirk before he patted himself down, rubbing off all the water before throwing the towel aside, watching you walk out of the bathroom while combing through your hair with him scurrying right behind you. "Then you've –"

"Only had relations with women? Well not exactly, but you know how much I like to feel you cum inside of me," you grinned, any sort of modesty or even secret innuendos thrown out the window just because you were so needy for him right now. "That's kind of what I want from you right now, but if you don't want to I understand –"

"You cannot _believe~_ how much I've longed for your body," he mumbled, wrapping his arms around your waist and pulling you to his chest before you could continue wandering around the bedroom. "_You little sneaky woman~_"

"_Tall sexy mongrel~_" you huffed back, moaning happily as you felt the man walking you backward. Adrian completely took over the situation as he set you down on the edge of the bed, and you relinquished that power of dominance you always liked to keep hold of just because your cravings for your mate outweighed any sense from your mind.

! #$%^&*()

You loved this moment: the silent communication, the moans that left each others' lips, the way his body moved with yours, the feeling of him building up inside of you _aaaaauh~!_ So delicious, so needed. You don't know why, but he always made you feel so… primal, like an animal. Much more than a simple need to kill, no. Something completely different, but just as instinctual. You snarled as you grabbed his shoulders, pushing him back onto the bed. Instead of hiding behind a curtain of silver and gray his always charming eyes stared up at you with as much lust as you mustered. "_Oh my silver fox~_" you purred, your body running down his own while you playfully nipped his chest, sending little energy shots through his body, a groan escaping his mouth at your obvious playing.

"D-damn," he snorted, trying all he could not to grab your waist and throw you back on the bed. "Always… such a cat."

"_You mean a __**prowler~**_" you giggled, putting your body on top of his own, nuzzling your nose into his neck, and sniffing his hair longer then you had to. "_Mmmm~_… You smell like me."

"Good," he grinned at your amusement, but then a shudder moved up his spine as you grabbed his member, fully erect and rubbing up against your inner thigh. He looked down at you, watching you as your eyes stared down between your two bodies, feeling his already slicked skin rubbing up and down your fingers, your cheeks turning red at the sight. Adrian always did like that side of you, the innocence that always seemed to linger even after all these years. Sure you tried to act all tough and knowing, unafraid and smart, but in reality… you were still that shy little girl he first met, staring at him as if he was the biggest shit in the world and he was lucky to have you, which he was… but still he did like that about you. Sure you grew into your own, but maybe he's a masochist for saying he liked your dominative side, always refusing to back down and accept the rules the establishments set aside for rambunctious individuals like yourselves. After he met you he certainly did turn the tables, realizing how much he suppressed because of the higher ups… glad for your complete acceptance of who he is.

He closed his eyes as he felt himself becoming engulfed, a loud moan leaving your throat as you sat down on top of him, whimpering while you sat on your knees and began to move back and forth, trembling at his member deep in your body. Your mate watched you as you put a hand on your stomach, shuddering at the strange feeling it created. He smirked, adjusting himself slightly so he was more comfortable, putting his hands on your hips and looking up at you, your sweat-stained face looking down to feel his thumbs rubbing up on your stomach, causing you to groan. "So beautiful," he mumbled, a weak smile appearing on your face as you stared back down at him. "I'm going to give you as many babies as you want."

"Oh god, don't steal any of them okay?" you chuckled nervously and he began to laugh, the tremor of his body making you gasp, your body flopping down onto his as you put your head against his chest, listening to his heartbeat while he throbbed inside of you. "… Move," you suddenly ordered with authority, a devious grin appearing on his face as he started slowly, merely rubbing up inside of you and moving enough to slowly re-stretch your body to once again match his, his talon-like fingers running down your spine, his pressures gaining the more he rubbed, a shiver leaving your body as you felt his hand palming the top of your head and settling on your shoulder bone. "_That's it~_" you groaned, letting the man bury your head into his chest, grinning at your sudden submission against him, holding you close so you could never let go.

He nipped your ear, causing you to flinch and yelp, but also warning you that he was going to increase his movements. You moaned loudly into his ear as his grinding quickened, your body wanting to move up, but he kept you pinned to his body, the man giggling at his teasing while he rolled his hips and pushed into your womb as deeply as he could. You growled and began to bite down on his shoulder, warning him to quicken pace, but instead he freed the hand on your back and roughly cuffed your breast, kneading your skin with his palm, rubbing your nipple with his fingertips. You let out a cry and closed your eyes, licking the bite mark you had made before managing to wiggle your head out from his grasp slightly, your teeth running along his scarred neck before you found the perfect place, licking up his pale skin and over his scarred flesh. Then you sucked, leaving a bright red, almost purple and black, indication that he was yours, knowing you had to make the kiss mark high above his scar and almost on his jaw line or else no one would see on account of his robes.

You could hear him chuckling in your ear, licking the shell while the hand on your head moved down to cuff your bottom, pushing your hip against your own so you engulfed him completely, making him shudder and lean up into your body. "Oh death I've missed this!" he groaned in your ear, smirking as he heard you giggling against his skin, licking his neck affectionately to enhance the bruise before he flipped you on the bed. Your giggles increased as he set your body down with gentle care, your legs hanging off of the side, tugging the sheets with your body, while he stood on the end of the bed, keeping himself inside of you, shuddering while you rolled slightly, letting yourself readjust. "I can never be this charming to another soul," he mumbled looking down on you, watching you squirm underneath him, pushing yourself up slightly, sighing contently as you rolled your pelvis up to meet his, your eyes lusting over as you did.

"I can never be this free without you," you countered, a grin lining his face as he kissed your forehead, your eyes opening fully to look up at him curiously, wondering why he stopped. Sure he's done this sort of thing in the past, stop in the middle of sex just to stare lovingly down at you, but you weren't done with him yet and if he didn't start doing something soon you were going to force him back onto the bed. "Ah… what?"

"Y-you just… feel so right," he told you, your red face blushing even more, a smirk appearing on his face as he leaned down to hover over your face, "_and~_… you fit so well with me. Please don't leave again."

"Don't cheat on me and I won't," you mumbled, looking away with a blush while he chuckled and happily kissed your cheek. "Don't charm yourself out of this talk."

"You know I've always been the husband, fatherly type," he grinned, chuckling and kissing your lips longingly, your eyes looking back up at him and turning your attention to him instead of his throbbing member buried in your gut. "I've simply been waiting for you to catch up."

"… A-adrian –"

"You are my world. I-I don't ever want to see you go again."

"I don't want to ever leave you either," you mumbled back, gasping as you felt him push his body up into you, making you cry out in a deadening moan, but before you could get too loud he captured your lips, the both of you moaning as your tongues fought for dominance, both using your powers to stop your breathing for periods of time so you wouldn't have to pull away. Your arms wrapped tightly around him while you clawed into his back, his hands supporting his body while he thrust his hips deep into your womb. Your eyes were both closed, getting lost in the physical intimacy. Yet your body began to clamp up as you felt yourself reaching your peak, pulling his face away so you could breathe, his grunts becoming more aggressive while he felt his gut starting to tug. "A-ah… Adrian!" you cried out, your climax hitting your hard, your eyes rolling into the back of your head as you leaned up into his body, your nails digging into his back and making him shudder.

"_[insert-name]~_" he moaned, his seed fully releasing inside of you, his body pushing into your own while he shuddered, tightly closing his eyes as he grit his teeth. Reaching ambrosia he didn't realize what he was doing until he felt you sigh sensually, slumping down onto the bed while one of your arms fell off of his shoulders, your pants deep and your face exhausted, looking up at him and watching him move lazily. Adrian smiled weakly down at you, shuddering as your face caused him to cum a second time, though not as strong as the moment before, but still just as needy as the groan that left his lips. "Oh heavens," he mumbled, his hand wrapping around his member, squeezing only lightly, enough to push out the rest of the sperm built up in his member. A shudder left your lips, feeling the excess cum drip inside of you. You looked up at the tired, sexy look on his face and you chuckled, pushing yourself up on your elbows, giving him a weak kiss on the lips before slumping back down onto the bed.

His pale face continued to blush as he watched his member slowly pull out of you, your gasp making him groan and he stepped away, leaving you to lie on the bed completely worn out. "… O-okay," you chuckled lightly, watching his buttocks tighten and soften as he walked to a vanity dresser, grabbing a dry rag from a drawer and a wet rag from a basin, "I-I'm tired. Seven times is enough for me."

"I doubt I can go an eighth time for a good half hour," he told you with a grin, walking back over to you, your blush enhancing as he knelt down, placed the wet rag between your legs, and started to wipe away the fluid and juices that dripped out of your body, staining the sheets.

"Y-you don't have to –"

"You're my wife. I'm going to take care of you," he said before you could refuse, kissing your inner thigh with undying affection before patting you down with the dry rag, chuckling at the completely embarrassed look on your face. Eventually he stood back up while continuing to clean up the sheets a little bit before wiping his member and walking back to the dresser, throwing the two rags into the basin without a care in the world. "_What's~ with that look?_" he snickered, your eyes looking up at him and then you shook your head, blushing like crazy and unable to look at him in the eye anymore. "Let me guess, you've forgotten my quirks, have you?"

"… N-no," you shook your head, "just… I never expected you to rub me down like some dirty doll."

"_Aww~_, you're no doll," he snickered, jumping back on the bed playfully and kissing your lips. "You're my wife, my mate, my love. You are in _no way~_ in the category of _mere~ doll_."

"That better be the case," you snorted, making him grin widely. "… I'm tired," you mumbled, crawling away while he snickered and crawled after you.

"_Come here you~_" he giggled, wrapping you into his arms while the two of you found your way to the top of the bed, your head slumping down on a pillow, yawning loudly due to your tiredness and the fact that your hungry desire was completely gone only to be replaced with a need for sleep and cuddling, which that man was always happy to grant, seeing as he is the reason you're so needy for cuddling all the time now, geeze.

Adrian smirked, having you wrapped in his arms once again and your eyes closed, completely happy and content and ready to slumber for days, though he knew you both had work in the morning… darn. He shifted to blow out the two candles on the nightstands, the only other source of light coming from the window that had its curtains closed, only letting a slither of light shine through from the moon, and he pulled the blankets over the two of you, knowing you would get cold otherwise. You felt him shift before finally slumping into the bed, sighing happily and nuzzling his face into the side of your neck, curling up around you wishing to engulf you like a boa. "… I hope I can actually get pregnant," you decided to say in your half awakened state, the man mumbling against your skin, half listening to you.

"We should have a hoard," he told you, a snicker leaving your lips and you shook your head, slumping into his shoulder.

"The possibility of female reapers actually conceiving is lower than that of male reapers producing children," you continued, a worried look crossing your features. "N-now that I want some… do you think it's possible?"

"Anything is possible," Adrian answered, shifting his head so he was looking into your eyes, smiling softly at the fear starting to cross his features and he pecked your lips with his own mouth. "Don't worry about it [insert-name]… How many are you thinking of?"

"At least a couple… i-if not three," you mumbled, a light loving smile appearing on his face, basking in your tender shyness and uncertainly for the future. "I want our kids to have siblings, you know? Reaper children are always so lonely… b-because the possibility of conception is low. Plus… their ages should be close together, not too far apart."

"I like that," he stated happily, your eyes turning to him and you scrunched up your face with your shoulder and giggled. "We'll give it a shot my love. In the meantime try to find some fun, alright? I don't want you rushing into this and regretting everything later."

"… I know," you answered softly, slump your head back onto the pillow and sighing. "Trust me hubby of mine, I've thought about this long and hard… I-I want children, okay? I'm still a bit scared, but I'm happy to do it… I think it'll be good, you know?"

"For you or for me?" he asked curiously and you looked up at him, smiling contently.

"For **us**… but all the other stuff," you close your eyes, "I'm not ready to think about yet."

"Good," he chuckled, kissing the top of your head before nuzzling into your form, "because I'm not exactly ready for those details either… Oíche mhaith."

"Oíche mhaith," you mumbled back, placing one hand between your breasts while your other hand was on his chest, both crumbled up in fists and lulled while you slowly fell into a slumber. In the meantime your mate had an arm protectively wrapped around you, his other hand lazily supporting him as he slept on his side, his body slowly slumping down onto his back, which caused you to trail after him in the middle of the night, sleeping halfway on his chest as you silently snored soundly against him.

! #$%^&*()

)(*&^%$# !

"_Hellloooo~ Larry boy!_" you laughed as you pushed open the doors dramatically, causing eyes to turn to you as you confidently walked into the large and prestigious glasses department, the man in question turning his head to look at you confused, helping a boy with a glasses fitting, and he smirked at your confidence, looking at your attire.

You had the natural white collared shirt that hugged your body in just the right places, the collar bent down while one side was flipped slightly, due to your un-care of truly looking formal. You wore a long black dress pants with your silver pocket watch tucked into your side pocket, the silver chain hanging down to contrast the black attire. He noticed you didn't wear dress shoes or even heels, but leather boots that disappeared into your pants, buckled and certainly similar to Adrian's attire before he left the association. You had a black suit coat on, a silver necklace with a fox pendant around your neck, something Adrian gave you once that you loved to wear from time to time and felt it was appropriate. Lastly you had your fingerless black leather gloves on your hands, a dark purple cloth belt holding up your pants with your shirt un-tucked. Your hair was down, naturally wavy and framing your face just perfectly, strands of side hairs braided and tied to keep stray hairs out of your face, your bangs cut in a stylish diagonal fashion. Your hair was truly abnormal at times since the lights were shining on you, your purple hairs looking like streaks in your black hair, or the other way around? You weren't quite sure.

Lawrence chuckled; patting the boy on the back as he quickly told him the rest he had to do, walking over to you with his hands behind his back, noticing your bouncy attitude compared to gloomy cloud that liked to hang over your head. "You got laid last night, didn't you?"

"You bet your sweet ass I did," you winked, giggling lightly to yourself while you began to run you finger through the chain around your neck subconsciously, swinging the pendent around slightly while you looked around the department the man worked at.

"You two are like bunnies," he rolled his eyes. "It's barely been two days Lilith! I thought you two were _slowing things down~_ –"

"Just a moment of weakness! Geeze aren't you a puss –"

"I have your reading glasses," he chuckled, walking around and you followed him, watching him grab a pair of black frames on display, handing the glasses over to you along with a black protective case so you wouldn't have to worry about breaking anything. "I hope these will suffice."

"Hmm… I guess they'll do," you mumbled, putting them on to try out the vision, picking up something to read and smiling happily when the usually kind-of blurry letters were as clear as a grain of salt. "Thanks," you chuckled, folding up the glasses and putting them into their new case, "and for the record, if you've been away from your soul mate wouldn't you get a little frisky?"

"You two are such animals," he sighed, but continued to smirk while you huffed back at him, slipping the case into your suit coat and giving him a snort.

"Well I actually have some business to go over so –"

"Oh! There's something I wanted to ask –"

"_Yesss~?_"

"… Don't be too hard on the man," Lawrence chuckled nervously, a snicker leaving your lips and you gave him a nod.

"Don't worry so much Lawrence. Undertaker and I settled our differences, alright?"

"Alright," he agreed and you sighed, turning on your heels and walking out in the same manner as you had walked in, full of flair and sass, not giving a care in the world.

)(*&^%$# !

A huff left your lips as you wrote your signature on the hundredth form, cranking your wrist and snarling, annoyed at all the work you had to do. "_How's my little lover~?_" you heard a snicker behind you, hands reaching to cover your eyes, but you swatted the hands away to turn and kiss the man behind you gleefully.

"Hello Adrian," you chuckled, taking off your glasses while you turned back around to your work. "Not so great."

"_Awww~_, you're overworked. Maybe you need… _some fun~?_" the silver man giggled, your thoughts in the back of your head wondering how he got here without even you noticing, but you always decided to just let that thought go because there was no way you can ever figure that trick of his out. You yelped when your chair was suddenly pulled back, grabbing hold of the bottom with terror on your face, staring right at the madman in a top hat grinning down at you. "_Don't leave me hanging~_"

"W-what t-t-ty-ype of f-f-un?" you shivered, Adrian sighing at the fear on your face, slowly setting the chair back into its proper position before hugging you from behind, trying to reassure you he was sorry.

"Maybe there are some special cases now under your belt? – Oh! Let's go scare the little students in the library! Hah ah!"

"_Crevan~. I'm busy~_" you groaned, tilting back in your chair slightly, only slightly, to look up at him and smile. "Get to your point for being here. Aren't you supposed to be working?"

"Okay, okay," he chuckled, kissing your cheek as he slipped a letter in your hand and you gave him a confused look.

"What's this? –"

"You remember how I told you my work is rather… underground?" he began simply, worming his fingers together like a mad scientist, your eyes rolling while you watched him walk around your desk to prop himself on the end of your desk, a part of your desk that wasn't cluttered by paperwork.

"Yes. Something about you tending to corpses that are found on the streets, usually by murderous humans or mafia involvement. What does that have to do with anything?"

"There's a particular fellow I know who I see often enough," he continued with a shrug of his shoulders. "You know me. I have a _load~_ of information –"

"Yeah, I know a particular load you have," you snorted, his eyes rolling from behind his bangs and he began to slink on your desk like a snake, pushing away papers and giving you a devious grin while you growled at his need to disorganize your disorderly organization.

"_Anyways~_ his little wifie likes to invite me to their little gatherings from time to time and I usually don't go, _but~_" he snickered, stretching the details as long as he could, knowing you were getting irritated with his antics and building of unneeded suspense, "I figured for once I could go with my lovely dark rose. What do you think?"

"I don't know –"

"I was trying to think of a way to court you –"

"More like show off –"

"In a way you'd like and the parties of nobles always have goodies lying around. _So~?_ What do you think?"

You sighed, using a letter opener on your desk to cut the wax seal to lift open the envelope. "You're not going to wear this dusty mortician outfit, _are you~?_"

"No," he chuckled at your skepticism, watching you pull out the letter with care, mumbling the rest of his thoughts to himself. "Not at all…"

"… The Phantomhives welcome you to a Spring Ball for charity? In April… that's less than a month from now."

"Gives you enough time to settle, don't you think?" he asked curiously, a hopeful look on his face and you turned to him and smirked.

"You know I dislike social gatherings –"

"I know, but –"

"Your thoughts are sweet," you chuckled, slipping the letter back into the envelope, setting the envelope in your top drawer since you knew the man would lose it if you gave it back, "but we aren't going to stop having sex for a month, are we?"

"_Not at all~_" he grinned darkly, your head nodding, either ignoring or not caring about his amusement.

"And I have another request –"

"What? –"

"You," you growled, grabbing the front of his robes, his eyes looking at you curiously as he saw only amusement and deviousness deep in your golden green eyes, "cannot… see my outfit until that evening. Alright toots?"

"[insert-name] –"

"_**Adrian~**_" you hissed, your teeth gritting, narrowing your gaze and he let a smirk appear on his lips.

"Yes ma'am," he chuckled, slowly moving backward with caution like a hunter backing away from a bear, grabbing your hand and kissing the top before sliding off of your desk and putting his hands in his robes. "If that's the case you cannot see my outfit till that night."

"Agreed," you sighed, the man slinking around the desk to wrap his arms back around you from behind, a shudder leaving your lips as you felt his hands on your shoulders, beginning to message your tight muscles through your white shirt. "_Now~_… since I still have some time –"

"Mrs. Crevan?" you heard a knock on the door, a groan leaving the man's lips and you chuckled at the interruption.

"Just not your day," you giggled, kissing the man's clothed arm before sitting back in your chair correctly and rearranging the shoved around papers on your desk. "Come in."

"Mrs. Crevan I –" The boy's face turned bright red, noticing the man whom you called husband behind you, huffing as he slumped lazily from behind you and gave the boy a nasty stare, obviously annoyed he was interrupted in his teasing and playing.

"Undertaker don't act like a butt," you chuckled, nudging Adrian in the arm to snap him out of his trance. "Spears kept coming by because he just _wants~_ to see you, the little fanboy."

"Ahp ah –"

"How annoying," your mate groaned, kissing your cheek and you turned to kiss him fully on the lips, the boy turning away and blushing, trying to imagine he didn't see anything. "See you later love."

"Go do some actual work Crevan," you chuckled, sighing as you sat back and watch the scene unfold. Before Adrian left he grabbed the boy's shoulder, whispering a warning to him before leaving and closing the door behind him. You smirked. Seeing the boy's face pale was honestly amusing, making your day that much brighter. "So what do you want William?"

"R-right ah… here, paperwork," he mumbled, your eyes rolling as you grabbed the papers from him and set the papers on your desk.

"Happy that you saw the man now?"

"Y-yes ma'am –"

"While this has been amusing, I must tell you Will that I'm getting tired of the excess of paperwork you're giving me," you snorted. "I'm not blind to know your reasons for showing up to my office all day so please, get back to work. If you really need to go bother someone go somewhere else because I kind of have a lot of work to go through."

"S-sorry –"

"That's alright," you chuckled, waving him off, "now go boy." Before he left he quickly bowed his head, leaving red in the face and embarrassed, your head shaking as you glanced at the papers he gave you, adding it to a pile, and then continue on with your precious work. Hmm… that jealous old man. Adrian should know by now you wouldn't start looking away from him, right? Though you did have to admit, it was fun to see him so sexually frustrated.


End file.
